


Drawn to be Locked

by zerotonin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotonin/pseuds/zerotonin
Summary: Lee Jihoon, as a silent high school student with a stable relationship with a girl  struggles with who he is. His best friend, Soonyoung works part time in the big city and as Jihoon visits him there, his life gets twisted around. He will come to meet new people who will change his life, add new fears to his existence and make him believe that he is loved whoever he is.SoonHoon | GyuHoon





	1. Questions

“I’m not going to that place with you!” Jihoon finally screamed on the top of his lungs, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He then slumped down his and Soonyoung’s shared couch, both hands falling to his sides carelessly. “Why are you bringing so much stuff anyway? You’ll only be staying there for 3 days.” He added while rolling his eyes. His thursday schedule didn't take up his whole day but Physical Education took up his energy. The school year end was starting to get closer, anyway. So he thought he might as well just accept the tiring schedules. He surely as hell think that college is gonna be worse than how he is now. 

“Okay fine.. I don’t want you getting lost anyway. Soonyoung sighed, finally giving up asking for the 9th time. “And these are my clothes. I’m not going there to work for the weekend. I’ve been invited to a party. I mean, parties. I need a lot of clothes to choose from.”

“I’m not gonna get lost, jackass. I’m 17. I’m a grown man.” Jihoon added while pouting. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Soonyoung snorted hearing what he said. Soonyoung though, who is in his 2nd year in college, is studying arts. Jihoon will definitely follow in his footsteps. He already has a part time job in Seoul as a choreographer and a dance teacher. Leaving his best friend behind every weekend of the week guilted him but the younger lectured him of not being a baby and that he can handle himself for 2 days.

“Sure, Ji. You’re soooo grown up.” _Grown up with that cute face_. Soonyoung resisted to go over the couch and pinch the hell out of Jihoon.

“What about my face?” Jihoon asked, eyes still closed. He was breathing peacefully, not bothering to look at Soonyoung. Soonyoung, who noticed that he was starting to voice out his thoughts had his eyes go wide and effortlessly saved his butt. He has been in love with Jihoon since they were both still in high school, but Soonyoung knows not to act up on his feelings. He knows his limits. Besides, the smol bean already has a girlfriend.

“I said your face looks 6.” He put the last of his luggage to finish packing and joined Jihoon on the couch while laying his head on the younger’s shoulder. Soonyoung feels a sense of peace with the boy. Maybe because he was the first one to accept his sexuality when he came out years ago. Soonyoung is really grateful to Jihoon.

“Oh so that’s how it is huh?” Jihoon elbowed Soonyoung, making him yelp. “Ah! That hurt.” Soonyoung pouted exaggeratedly causing him to fall to the floor but pulling Jihoon along down with him.

“Why’d you have to push me?! Midget!” Soonyoung cried out as Jihoon falls on top of him.

“Just because you’re two years older than me, doesn’t mean you can call me that, ass.” The younger shot the hamster a glare. The latter, knowing Jihoon enough that he could give anyone the silent treatment, even to his bestest friend, wrapped his arms around him tightly and pouting once again.

“Ow! Too tight. Stop doing that with your face. It’s weird.” Jihoon gave Soonyoung a look followed by a fake barf. His best friend looked hurt by what he said. He then snickered and loosely hugged the older back.

“Ahh, sorry sorry, you don’t look weird, weirdo. I swear if we haven’t been best friends since we were like 8, this would’ve been cringey.” Jihoon, who was on top of Soonyoung chuckled lightly. He felt that Soonyoung was getting silent. Soonyoung’s right hand was mindlessly running upwards the younger’s back stopping as it went up to his head. Jihoon felt his head being pushed down. He nervously swallowed and looked Soonyoung straight in the eyes.

“Soon, what..what are you doing?” Jihoon mumbled. The aura of the taller got weirdly quiet.

Soonyoung’s face started to get closer and closer. Everything was silent except for his conscience. _Do it, Kwon Soonyoung. You’ve been wanting to do this for years now._ His lips were getting closer and closer to Jihoon’s.

Jihoon, on the other hand, was still in shock and was unable to utter another word. _Soon, what’s happening to you?_ He knew what his best friend is doing. He’s gonna kiss him. _Should I kiss him back? This weirdly does not feel wrong at all. What’s happening to me?_

Jihoon held his breath. Soonyoung’s lips are centimeters away and he can feel the older’s hot breath. Soonyoung on the other hand, still pulling Jihoon’s head closer can’t seem to stop himself. Soonyoung, feeling woke, was shocked by his actions. _What the fuck am I doing now?_   _Ji, I'm sorry_. Soonyoung was looking at Jihoon and he does not know what to say anymore. He knows Jihoon’s gonna question him and feel around him after this. But one thing happened.

Jihoon was the one inching closer to Soonyoung and made their dry lips meet. Jihoon started to move his lips against Soonyoung’s. _Why does this feel better than kissing Seora? What is this feeling?_ Jihoon felt a rush of hot sensation flowing from his lips spreading through the rest of his body. Kissing Soonyoung sent shivers down his spine, as memories of Seora began to flood his mind.

Jihoon was startled and pushed Soonyoung away, standing up in shock and wiping his lips.

“What was that?!” Jihoon screamed, feeling his head getting hotter and hotter. The way the moment happened frustrated him. It all happened so fast but it felt so good.

“Soon, I know you’re gay. But I have a girlfriend.” Jihoon started pacing around their living room. He kissed his roommate/best friend. This is supposed to be wrong.

“Ji, I’m sorry I was so caught up in the moment I felt like I should do it.” Soonyoung stood up, reaching out to Jihoon but the younger flinched. Soonyoung then could not hide the feeling of hurt on his face anymore and hands went back to his sides as he waited for Jihoon to talk. _Ji, I'm really sorry._ He could not bring himself to talk at all, forcing himself to nod his head as Jihoon started walking towards the door.

“I need to meet up with Seora. She’s been waiting for me. I’ll see you when you get back in three days.” Jihoon grabbed his phone and wallet and ran out the door, leaving the sound of the door slamming to Soonyoung the last thing he hears.

“I’m fucked.” Soonyoung felt so hurt. He felt like he was a disease that Jihoon was so afraid to get close to. _What’s gonna happen if Ji starts hating me? He can’t avoid me. That can’t happen. He's the only person who knows everything about me. I already lost my family. I can't lose him too._

Soonyoung’s eyes were beginning to feel cloudy. He let a tear roll down his cheek but quickly wiped it with his shirt halfway down. “It’s gonna be fine. He’s your best friend, Soon. He’ll come around.” He started to reassure himself.

“Fuck you Soonyoung why did your feelings have to act up now?!” He ran his hand through his hair frustratingly. He grabbed his bags and was about to leave the unit but went back to the kitchen counter and left a post-it saying “I’m sorry.”

He walked to the station with his quick feet attempting to make the air hitting his face to forget about what happened. As he arrived at the train, he started his 1 hour ride with a deep, sad slumber.

 

 

Jihoon’s head was spinning when he let the door slam. He was putting his hand on his temples. His head was starting to hurt with what happened. Why does he feel like what he did was good? The feeling was making him frustrated.

_Jihoon pressed his lips against Seora’s softly. Seora, who was delighted with the feeling of her boyfriend’s lips on her, leaned in, and Jihoon’s eyes widened as she was deepening the kiss. She started to lead the way._

_Her hands landed on Jihoon’s thighs, making their way up to the male’s zipper. Jihoon immediately grabbed his girlfriend’s hands. He pulled away, breaking the kiss. Seora was puzzled with his actions._

_“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Seora was waiting for a reply. She earned a sigh from her boyfriend._

_“Seora.. I can’t. I’m not ready yet. I’m so sorry.” Jihoon did not know why he was feeling disconnected with Seora at that moment._

He was trying to push the memory away. Maybe the answer to why he did not want it to happen was because he was entirely different. The thought of it made him scream. Breaking him from all the thinking when people started staring at him. He bowed as he passed them by. Until he arrived at the bench, he was having a hard time concentrating, sitting on their usual meeting place and sighed.

“Jihoon, are you okay?” Seora saw Jihoon with an angry face she’s never seem before. Jihoon was startled as his eyes landed on his girlfriend. This was not making anything better. He nodded at her. “Seora, I’m alright.”

“What’s the matter?” She sat down the bench before taking a hold of Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon tried to talk but he couldn’t hold it anymore and broke down. He took ahold of Seora, wrapping his hands around her shoulders. Seora knew Jihoon wasn’t going to explain and placed her hand on his back, gently rubbing it, letting him sob. Jihoon’s tears were starting to wet Seora’s shirt. He pulled himself upright from her embrace, wiping his eyes with the back of his palm.

“I’m sorry, Seora.” Jihoon uttered. What he did was considered wrong by a lot of people. He can’t desire what he just did with Soonyoung. A lot from his family already judges his best friend. What will happen to him now? He loves Soonyoung so much, he considers him his real brother.

“What are you sorry for, Jihoon?” Seora put her hands on Jihoon’s cheeks, wiping his face.

“I can’t be with you, anymore. I did something bad.” Jihoon put his head down, not being able to look her straight in the eyes.

“What is it? You can tell me anything, babe.” Seora was getting nervous. Was he cheating on her? She knows Jihoon would never do that.

“I kissed Soonyoung. And I really liked it.” Jihoon was almost inaudible at the last part of his sentence. His tears were beginning to return. “Something’s wrong with me, Seo. I couldn’t have loved it.” His voice was starting to get louder, fists balled tightly.

“Seo, being like that is a sin. I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry.” Jihoon broke down again. She did not know what to say. She knows Jihoon is different. That she’s seen some signs of him not being ready in the relationship. She is deeply hurt by what she just heard, and she thought; that’s why Jihoon seemed so hesitant whenever they were doing something together.

“Seo. I know you won’t be able to forgive me. I can’t forgive myself for betraying you. I can’t find myself stopping I-“

“Ji, stop.” Jihoon was cut off. He looked at her. This is it. She’s gonna hate me. Seora took a deep breath.

“Jihoon, there’s nothing wrong with you. I completely understand why you did it.”

“What? What do you mean?” He gaped, hearing what she just said.

“You think you’re gay, right? It’s no-“

“No, Seo, it’s wrong. I can’t do this to you. I feel like a sinful person.” He grabbed her hand tightly.

“Jihoon. Being gay is not wrong. So what if you are? You think people are gonna say things? They’re gonna judge you? Yes maybe they are but what matters is that love is love. There is nothing wrong with being you.” His heart hurt hearing what she just said. He feels so guilty, hearing her saying this. His girlfriend.

“Jihoon, you’re perfect the way you are. And if breaking up with me is what you think is the best to do, it’s okay. Nothing will change between us. I won’t judge you. I won’t hate you. And you shouldn’t hate yourself for being that way. Your family.. They shouldn’t too. But you shouldn’t think about that now. You should take it step by step. You’re the most loyal person I know. Thank you for being honest with me, Jihoon.”

“I love you, Seora.”

“Yes but not that way, right? It’s okay. I’ll always be here for you, Ji. Just introduce me to your boyfriends, hmm?” Seora chuckled lightly. She noticed Jihoon looking apologetic. She sighed and put her arms around him.

“It’s okay, Ji. I love you too.” Jihoon hugged her back, tightening his arms around her. He started to feel at ease knowing that Seora, a girl he definitely just hurt a few minutes ago, accepts him however the way he is.

“Thank you, Seo. I won’t ever forget you. And I’ll never forget everything you’ve done for me.” His lips were forming into a smile, and lays his head on Seora’s shoulder.

“Woah woah, chill there. We’re breaking up. But that doesn’t mean we’re gonna be apart or anything. We’ll still be together.. Just not that way.” Seora was starting to tear up but held them back. This is for the better. It’s gonna be okay now.

“Let’s go somewhere to eat. All this drama made me hungry.” That statement broke their silence, making them laugh. Jihoon realized how lucky the guy who will steal Seora’s heart. He put her pale pink hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead for the last time.

“Ah, Seo. I can’t thank you enough. Let’s go?” Jihoon stood up, took ahold of her hand and dragged her to their usual cafe.

 

 

 

The train stopped at the third station, waking Soonyoung with the brakes getting hit. He was holding his bags, barely opening his eyes as he stood from his seat. Ahh. I wonder how Ji is doing now. His nerves started to target the beating of his heart. The thought of Jihoon was bothering him. His own best friend. Starting to be like everyone else.

He sighed and continued walking out the train. He was trying to distract himself from the situation. He knows Jihoon isn’t gonna hate him, but he doesnt want it to be awkward between them.

As people kept passing by, rushing to their destinations. Soonyoung spotted a tall, dark haired guy waving at him. The guy caused him to snort, walking a tad faster to the person and playfully hit the man's chest.

“Soon! SOOOOOOON! Over here!” The horse-like features were standing out.

“Dokyeomieee. I missed you, you rat.” Soonyoung hugged his city friend tightly. It’s been a week since they saw each other, busy with their jobs and their personal lives.

“You’re looking down over there. You should lighten up. Let’s partayyy.” Dokyeom snatched two of Soonyoung’s bags, helping him carry them to the car.

“You know, I wasn’t gonna tell you this but you’ve gotten fit.” Soonyoung glanced at the taller from down to bottom. “How’d you get your ass shaped like that? I want mine that way.” Soonyoung squinted at Dokyeom as the taller winked, grinning as both of them closed the car doors. The sun was already starting to set, boosting both their party modes on. The two already got used to being invited to parties, they made it a monthly habit.

The two of them headed to Dokyeom’s place for Soonyoung to get dressed and place his stuff for the weekend.

 

 

The moon stole the sun’s place, making the streets brighter with their lights. Jihoon was already back in the apartment, seeing the note Soonyoung left behind as he arrived. He felt guilty. He knows he must have hurt his best friend real bad. Jihoon sighed and checked the clock. _It’s only 7 o’clock. If I leave here now I’ll be there for about 8:30. The clubs have only been opened. I can't let a small issue ruin our friendship._

He knew he had to apologize to his best friend. Jihoon started to pack his bags, only bringing the important things.

“Alright, Jihoon. Let’s do this.”


	2. So Much Trust for a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol bean arrive in Seoul.

"Okay.. Now where to?” Jihoon sighed, his heart starting to race. He’s not used to going to big places where he can actually get lost. It’s not that he’s scared. He just really doesn’t like doing the unusual. He feels like what his routine is always perfect the way it is. Change is inevitable, but it will always feels like garbage. _Like the way I’m feeling right now_. _Where the hell is Soonyoung?_

An idea came into his mind. Jihoon took his phone out, looking for his best friend’s Instagram account. He’s pretty sure Soonyoung’s already posted plenty of pictures for him to be found. Jihoon, on the other hand, doesn’t like social media that much. Soonyoung just forced him into creating his Instagram. _Well, didn’t know this account would actually come out handy._

He spotted a few pictures posted by Soonyoung provided with locations on them. _**Pandemonium, Seoul**_. The post said.

“Soonyoung’s dealing with demons now?” Jihoon slung his bag behind him, inputting the location. He sighed when he read ‘walking distance’. _Wth, why can’t I just ride a bus or some shit?_ He started taking quick steps, following the directions his phone was giving him. As he was walking on the sidewalk, he noticed there aren’t that much people in the street for a big city. _I guess 8:30’s pretty late for people to still go around places._

He crossed the road, following the pedestrian lane his phone kept on repeating to him.

“Why the hell am I not there yet? Walking distance my ass.” He clicked his tongue but almost jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

“Having a hard time, gorgeous?” Jihoon tilted his head to the direction of the voice and saw a tall guy; probably in his mid 20’s, on a motorcycle. He realized what the man called him. “G..gorgeous?” Jihoon checked to see if anyone was behind him.

“Me?” He asked with a voice almost sounding like a whimper. Who goes around the street calling people names so forwardly like that? Are people in big places always that confident?

The tall guy nodded, chuckling. The guy was looking at his features, from head to toe. _Is this pervert checking me out?_ Jihoon shook the thought away, proceeding to squint at the man without a helmet.

“Do you know a place called Pandemonium? It’s around here somewhere.” Jihoon ignored the way the guy was looking at him — as if he was mesmerized by Jihoon.

“Oh the club! I’m on my way there! I’ll give you a ride if you want.” The strange man beamed up, nodding at Jihoon. Cars were already lining up before the traffic light and there were only 5 seconds before they kick accelerate.

Jihoon kept staring at the man. “What if you take me somewhere else? Why would I ride someone’s motorcycle when I only met them?” He spoke louder this time as cars started honking at him. He just realized he had a conversation in the middle of a busy road.

“Oh God, you could get hurt right where you are. Just hop on! I won’t hurt you or anything, I swear on my life!” The guy started to panic. He went closer to Jihoon as the light was about to flash green.

Jihoon feels like he doesn’t have a choice anymore. His situation was literally a ‘Ride or Die’ situation. Jihoon groaned and straddled the back of the seat quickly, just in time the cars started moving. He let out a sigh of relief. Holy shit, I could’ve died.

“Hold on to me!” The guy shouted, slightly turning to Jihoon but keeping his eyes on the road. Jihoon didn’t want to hold on to the guy but he let out a scream. 

The bike seemed more of a death than his situation earlier. He could not feel his face anymore and immediately wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. His heart raced faster; which he did not think was still even possible with his current position.

“What the fuck are you doing! Are you insane?!” Jihoon screamed into the stranger’s ear.

The guy, being so sly, only laughed. “I’m sorry, gorgeous, being slow is for pussies!” Jihoon rolled his eyes as he heard what the man said. 

He felt like he was gonna fall off if he moved one bit on the seat. He rested his head against the stranger's back tightly, his fists balling into the cloth of the said stranger's shirt. Jihoon heard an awkward cough. He realized he still has his arms wrapped around the stranger tightly. Feeling so much weirdness, he put his hands away, luckily not tripping at the way he got off the bike. They stopped in front of a place where people are lined up. 

“U..um. Sorry. And thank you.” Jihoon paused. “And sorry again. For thinking that you were gonna kidnap me or take me to your place or something.” He continued, mostly mumbling the rest of the statement.

The stranger laughed softly. “It’s fine, I totally understand. I’m Mingyu, by the way.” The stranger brought out his hand to shake Jihoon’s. The smaller took the hand and shook it back. “And I actually considered taking you to my place already.” Mingyu winked.

Jihoon pulled his hand away and glared at the Mingyu guy. The hell’s wrong with this dude? He scoffed, “Wow, you really are a pervert.” He turned around, making his way to the end of the long line.

“Wait wait! I’m sorry, I just really think you’re cute.” Mingyu screamed over, making Jihoon stop in his tracks. Nobody’s been this so forward with him. Especially a guy. Who is actually quite hot.

“Then maybe you should just say I’m cute and not say it like you’re gonna rape me or something like it.” Jihoon turned around, his eyes still in a glare. “And how the hell do I get in here?” He was trying to maintain his posture but his foot stomped on the ground, making Mingyu chuckle. _Wow. Now that’s adorable._

Mingyu walked over to Jihoon, grabbing his arm gently. “Come with me I know a way.” The taller started leading the way, not giving Jihoon a chance to reply. Jihoon ignored the grip and just followed. He walked over to a black door at the side of the building and opened it as two bouncers greeted him. “Welcome back, Mr. Kim.”

Mingyu nodded. “Let this guy in. He’s a VIP and he’s with me.” The two huge guys nodded, opened the door for the duo, letting them in freely. Jihoon stared at Mingyu suspiciously, squinting.

“What. Are you like the owner of this club?” Jihoon’s jaw dropped, his eyes on the taller as they were still walking fast paced. It has been a weird day for him. They didn't even ask for his ID. “No, cutie. It’s my friend’s. But I get in easily. People know me here.” Mingyu stopped walking as they approaches the horde of people dancing to the beat of the music. The place was actually huge. Not as suffocating as Jihoon expected.

“I guess this is you, beautiful. I need to go to my friends. Unless you wanna meet them as well?” Mingyu offered kindly. Jihoon noticed the taller’s hair falling to his forehead. And the buttoned up shirt’s sleeves slightly tight around his toned muscles.

Jihoon swallowed dryly. Shaking his head, his eyes still on Mingyu’s biceps. “Oh. Uh. No, thanks. And thank you for taking me here. Would’ve waited in the long line if it weren’t because of your help.” He forced himself to look into Mingyu’s eyes.

“Like what you see?” Mingyu smirked as Jihoon’s eyes widened. “No problem, cutie. I’ll see you around here for sure.” He winked at Jihoon. Jihoon on the other hand nodded, walking away. I need to find Soon before I explode.

 

 

Jihoon finally decided to go into battle. _Okay. Breathe, Jihoon. Breathe._ Those sticky bodies won't be the death of you. He took a deep breath and went for it.

He didn't think stepping into the wild dancing bodies was **_this_ ** wild.

He was almost pushed against other people. Jihoon thought that the only way to not die on the dance floor is to go along with it. He was starting feel the music, blasting and filling his ears. A weird vibe was beginning to rush along his veins and his feet were making steps, following the beat. He was **dancing**. His head was bobbing and he started looking around. _Hm. It's a long night. I'll find Kwon in a heartbeat._

As the smol bean let himself go, he was raisin his hands, rocking his head from side to side. He has never done this before, nor has he been in any clubs and this is the first time he has felt so free. Some people were already watching him in awe. How could an adorable smol fairy dance that well? Most of them staring were guys and they wanted to get closer to him.

He was laughing, mostly smirking, as he watched people watch him.

 

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin were already on the dance floor. Being used to the looks people were giving them for being such godly human beings, they did not mind the eyes as they danced to the beat. Soonyoung was wearing an eyeliner, highlighting his eyes and darkening his image. 

"Seokmin, I need a drink! I'll be right back!" He shouted against his dancing partner slash friend's ear. Seokmin nodded, shooing him away as he turned to the other side, mingling with other strangers.

Soonyoung went to the bar. " A shot of tequila!" The bartender went into working as Soonyoung turned to the dance floor. He realized there weren't that much people today. Everyone was either dancing against each other or making out with each other. His drink arrived and drank it all as it came in contact with his hand. 

Soonyoung made a 'wooh' sound, about to head back to the music but his eyes wandered to a familiar shiny hair.

"No, that can't be." He told himself. He then heard guys heading into the bar talking about the guy stealing everyone's attention. "I would totally smash that fairy-looking, cutie." He heard.

_Fairy?_

Soonyoung headed for the group, not caring how many people he already pushed out of the way. He kept walking until he reached the front of the imaginary stage the guy created.

 _Jihoon_. 

His eyes ran over his best friend swaying his hips from side to side, appearing flexible as he was dancing, And it sent shivers done his spine. Jihoon's hair was sticking to his face, sweat already running down. It looked like the liquid was seducing Soonyoung. His jaw was still dropped, watching the guy he's loved for years dancing. And he has never imagined this happening. Except for his daydreams.

_This must be a dream._

Soonyoung looked around and saw hungry eyes watching **his** Jihoon. Knowing the people in the club, the looks they were giving him always lead tosomething else. People who will get near his best friend could lead to touching, communication, what more? Jihoon's attention? What the hell is Jihoon here anyway?

He got frustrated and walked over the dancer, eyes flaring. He grabbed Jihoon's arm, forcing himself not to pay mind to the feeling his best friend's dance gave him. He gripped the shorter's arms tightly pulling him away from the dance floor. He didn't care that people started screaming at him, complaining because of his actions.

Jihoon, yelped, feeling pain around his arm as he was dragged away from the attention.

"Ow! What the fuck?!"Jihoon screamed at the person. Not clearly seeing the guy's face. 

"Ji." Jihoon's eyes widened, silencing him. _Soonyoung_.

"Jihoon, what are you doing here?" Jihoon has never seen Soonyoung this way before. Angry, stern. "I asked you. What the hell are you doing here?" Soonyoung was beginning to raise his voice. Jihoon couldn't utter another word. He has never once has apologized to Soonyoung before. This has been the biggest problem they've had so far.

"Soon-" Jihoon started but was quickly cut off.

"You're a fucking minor, for crying out loud! You don't know what other people might do to you if you steal their attention  _that_ way!" Soonyoung started to shout, making Jihoon flinch. The way his best friend flinched reminded him of what happened a while ago when they were still at home. He felt pain striking his heart, as the memory flashed through his mind.

Soonyoung started dragging Jihoon somewhere, his grip not loosening around the younger's arm. Jihoon kept quiet. People were starting to ook at them. As he was being dragged away, he spotted Mingyu, looking at him. Mingyu was about to approach but Jihoon shook his head no. Soonyoung spotted the nearest door to make their way outside. 

Soonyoung already let go of Jihoon, as silence surround them. There are no people to watch them or listen to them.

"Is this another way of hurting me, Ji?" Soonyoung's  eyebrows were furrowed, pursing his lips  as the last word left his mouth.

"W...what do you mean?" Jihoon was clueless of the accusation.

"Is this your way of torturing me, knowing I have been in love with you a long time ago, huh?" Soonyoung's voice was getting louder again.

"Soon, what are you talking about?" Jihoon couldn't move. Kwon Soonyoung, his best friend has been in love with him? And he never had a clue? Why is he so angry? _Please don't shout. Don't scream at me, Soon. Please._

"Don't 'Soon' me. You're doing this to hurt me more and more!" Soonyoung snapped.

"NO!" Jihoon finally exploded, startling Soonyoung. "Stop it!" Realizing he raced his voice, tears started welling up his eyes. He could not contain it any longer.

"I came here to apologize! And you, among people, dare tell me that I've been hurting you!"  Jihoon started screaming, tears falling. Soonyoung saw this and immediately softened. How could he ever scream at Jihoon? He felt guilt rush through him.

"Ji you don't-"

"No. I would never do that to you. I never knew anything, okay?!" He continued. "I broke up with Seora. Soon, I'm..." Jihoon could not say the word. 

"You're what?" Soonyoung started taking steps closer to the younger, who looked really broken.

Jihoon looked up, staring into Soonyoung's eyes. "Soon, I'm gay." Jihoon, broke into a sob, signalling Soonyoung to take him into his arms. 

Soonyoung immediately took action, Jihoon started sobbing against his chest, wetting his shirt. He could not believe his ears. Jihoon is gay. That's he responded that way to their kiss. Jihoon is gay. Like him.

It hurt that the way Jihoon viewed his own situation was hurting himself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ji." Soonyoung kissed the younger at the top of his head, holding him tightly in his arms. Learning about what Jihoon told him sparked up something inside him. This means he has a chance,

Jihoon calmed down, looking up as the taller wiped his face gently. He started breathing peacefully, feeling better as Soonyoung gently touches him. He cannot thank him enough for everything.

"It's okay, Ji. I won't ever leave you. No matter what you are." Jihoon smiled at Soonyoung, noticing how wet his shirt is because of his tears. "Oh no. Look at your shirt." Jihoon patted on the area he messed up, hoping to help it dry up. Soonyoung, watching him, snickered at him.

Jihoon squinted at him. "What are you laughing for? Ass."

Soonyoung, seeing that they are still in the same position, made his heart race. Ah. Why do you have to be so cute every time? 

"Do you always think so loud?" Jihoon laughed, face flushed from the comment Soonyoung gave.

"W-what? I'm-" Soonyoung stammered. "You're just really adorable, you know. And when you smile... Ahhh. I don't know, Ji. I'm really gay as you know of." He ended with a sigh.

Jihoon felt so flattered, his face getting redder along with his ears. Soonyoung is being utterly sweet and he's not so used to this kind of friendship. He is very confused with what his heart is feeling. _Why are you like this, Soon?_ He glanced at the older's face, showing bright red as he is. _You're gonna melt me, Kwon Soonyoung._

Soonyoung realized his best friend was staring. The way Jihoon was looking at him reminded him of what happened earlier this morning. 

"Are you gonna kiss me again?" Soonyoung teased.

"Kiss you again?" Jihoon snorted in disbelief. "What did you just say?" Jihoon glared, remaining in position.

"Excuse me. You were the one who kissed me this morning." The older smirked at him, annoying Jihoon much more. He doesn't want to admit it, not wanting Soonyoung to  win. _Well. Maybe I did kiss him. But that's just because his annoying gay handsome face was in the way._

"So you really think I'm handsome, then?" Soonyoung lit up as he heard Jihoon mumble those words. All of this is too much to take. And Jihoon thinks he's handsome.

"Shut up." Jihoon's eyes were starting to disappear, glaring harder, followed by his furrowing eyebrows. Soonyoung chuckled at his reaction and swallowing nervously.

"So.. Can you kiss me again?" Jihoon wasn't surprised with Soonyoung's request. But it was enough to send chills down his spine. The kiss from this morning flashed back into his mind, remembering how Soonyoung's lips felt; soft and moist. His heart rose once again. He knew he wants to kiss his best friend. But he does not know the reason why yet. 

"It wouldn't hurt to kiss you.. right?" Jihoon muttered, barely audible for Soonyoung to hear but enough for him to understand. Soonyoung was not really expecting Jihoon to want it to happen but he was hoping that he would.

"Uh.. I guess it will. A bit." Soonyoung was lucky his voice did not broke, for he really wants to get another taste of the younger's lips.

Soonyoung licked his own lips, staring deeply into Jihoon's eyes. He was not sure what's gonna happen between them, but it does not really care right now at all. All he can think about is how Jihoon actually responds to him like this. And that his best friend is happy -- he hopes.

Jihoon placed his hands on the taller's face, gently cupping his cheeks. His heart was beating faster and faster, not knowing why. He pulled Soonyoung down to his level, their lips, inches away.

Soonyoung let the younger do whatever he wants, leaning down as he was ordered, he pushed the hair falling on Jihoon's face away, smiling softly when his eyes widened slightly. Soonyoung waited for what was next. Jihoon was still staring at him, with his cheeks still held by the smaller.

"You know, you're too slow." Soonyoung closed the space between them, finally kissing Jihoon fully. Both of their lips started to move, Soonyoung tracing the back of the younger slowly. 

Jihoon let go what his best friend just said, his eyes closing, feeling Soonyoung's lips against his. He felt so nice, freely kissing someone, feeling freedom. He leaned deeper, toes standing on the ground.

They were getting really into their session when they heard a loud scream.

"Oi! What are you doing with my gorgeous?!" They were both startled, looking to where the voice was coming from. 

"Mingyu?" Both of them said in unison.

They both looked at each other. "Wait, you know him?!" They said in unison once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorryyy. I was gonna make this a GyuHoon story but as I was writing, I could not let go of SoonHoon. So it's gonna be both. Hope you like it!


End file.
